Preacher Man
by chosenfire28
Summary: While battling the First Caleb makes an appearance, but not in the role he played on the series. John sent a close friend to protect his daughter, Sam’s twin, and Caleb is very good at his job.
1. Caleb, the Hero

Preacher Man

By: chosenfire28

Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ Supernatural

Spoilers: BtVS- Season 7, Supernatural- Season 1 Disclaimer: Uh, I do not own Buffy or Supernatural blah blah blah

Summary: While battling the First Caleb makes an appearance, but not in the role he played on the series. John sent a close friend to protect his daughter, Sam's twin.

AN: So I'm doing another Supernatural crossover I know but I can't help it. This story just got stuck in my head and wouldn't leave. Some of it has been done before like Buffy being John's daughter but I'm adding something new. Please review and tell me what you think.

**Chapter 1 Caleb, the Hero**

The old truck made its way down the highway in the dead of the night the man driving with a clear destination in mind.

A young girl ran onto the road and the man slammed down on his brakes as she appeared in front waving her hands furiously "Stop, stop, please."

"What's going on?" he questions.

She runs to the passenger side to speak to him through the window " Please get me out of here!" She opens the door and gets into the truck.

The man looks concerned "Was someone hurt? What is it?"

She slams the door still breathing heavily and afraid yells "Drive."

* * *

The young girl is panting in the seat beside him as he drives. He is dressed as a preacher and looks a bit nervous "Well, that was, uh... Are you all right?" 

"Thank you." she tells him "Thank god you were there."

He gets a funny look on his face saying bemused "Well, let's not give him credit for everything." he smiles "No, I'm funning you. I don't believe it was a coincidence. I also don't believe young girls should be out in the woods late at night—should be tucked in bed."

She looks out the window and says softly "Wish I was."

"I expect you do at that. Look, I don't mean to pry, but those boys... they looked like— Well, you didn't happen to fall in with devil worshipers, did you?" he asks and the girl doesn't answer him not knowing what to say so she just stares out the window. He shakes his head "Na, I'm—I'm sorry. You, uh, you look like you've been traveling a while. I didn't think that" he changes the topic seeing she doesn't want to talk "Is there some place you'd like me to drop you? You heading some place?"

The girl replies "Sunnydale" still looking out the window.

The man nods "I'm going there myself. I ain't never been, but I expect we could find a police station or a…"

She interrupts him "I just need to get to Revello Drive." She was told by her Watcher not to involve the police, just to find her. "Um, thanks, Father...

He grins "Call me Caleb. Never was nobody's daddy."

The girl nods "I'm Shannon."

"Well Shannon," Caleb looks over at her quickly "you feel like telling me why those Freaky Joe's were after you?"

She looks away her voice unconvincing "I'm not sure."

Caleb starts to slow down the car "Now you know lying is never a good thing Shannon. I thing I have an inkling as to why those boys were chasing you."

She reaches for the handle of the door shocked to see there isn't one.

"Do you really want to go back out there?" Caleb reaches over her to roll up the window but she tries to push at him and he easily pins her to seat rolling the window the rest of the way up.

The car slows to a stop and Shannon's breathing gets heavier "Now those boys want to gut you, so that no more can come."

She looked at him fearfully.

He continued "There's a car just a ways back carrying a couple of people who wouldn't let that happen but those boys will get here first. They want to use you to send a message, but it's not for them. It's for the other one—the one and only, the original, accept-no-substitutes slayer." He looked over at her "You know who I'm talking about?"

She nodded whispering fearfully "Yes."

"Good." The Bringers started pounding on her window and Shannon yelled jumping away from it. "Now don't worry," Caleb reassured her "They can't get to you in here." He moved to open his door.

"What are you doing?" she looked at him with fearful eyes.

Caleb smiled pulling a shot gun off the floorboard and getting out of the truck "I'm sending my own message to the First, you see they want to kill the one and I can't let that happen. Made a promise to an friend I don't intend on breaking."

She watched as the Bringers swarmed over to him and Caleb fired off a shot killing one then dropping the gun to break the neck of the other. He picked it back up and walked around to her side of the truck opening the door.

She got out shakily as the car pulled up and a dark haired woman and red head got out.

"Who in the hell are you?" the dark haired woman asked.

"I'm a friend of the families." She looked confused and he laughed "Not yours, Buffy's." He looked over to the one he guessed to be Willow, Buffy's friend "Her father sent me to look after her."

When they were still in High School Buffy had told the gang about her real father John Winchester, the man that had raised her until she was 10 then left her with his younger sister Joyce to keep her safe, away from his and the boy's life.

"So your Caleb." Willow sighed explaining "Buffy told me about you, how you looked after her when she was little. The preacher thing gave it away." She looked over to Shannon "Is she…"

"One of your girls." Caleb nodded "I reckoned by the way those boys seemed eager to spill her blood."

Caleb reached into the back of the truck grabbing a heavy duffel bag "Would you mind taking me in with you to town, vehicle doesn't have much life in it and I would rather check on Buffy sooner rather than later."

Willow grinned "Sure."

Willow and Faith got back in the seat Caleb and Shannon settling into the backseat. Shannon turned to Caleb "Thank you, for saving me."

Caleb smiled "It's no inconvenience, its my job to protect little girls."


	2. Daddy's Little Girl Part 1

Preacher Man

By: chosenfire28

Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ Supernatural

Spoilers: BtVS- Season 7, Supernatural- Season 1 Disclaimer: Uh, I do not own Buffy or Supernatural blah blah blah

Summary: While battling the First Caleb makes an appearance, but not in the role he played on the series. John sent a close friend to protect his daughter, Sam's twin.

AN: So here's the second chapter. I'm showing how Caleb came to be in Buffy and the Winchester's lives and a little of Buffy's story.

**Chapter 2 Daddy's Little Girl Part 1**

"Sammy's fussy tonight." Mary sighed rocking her sixth month old son back and forth.

John smiled softly from where he leaned against the table watching his wife care for their youngest son.

"He probably just misses his sister." John told her softly and he came to stand beside her. She gratefully set the little boy in his daddy's arms and sighed dragging a hand through her blond hair.

She looked over at the boy and tears appeared in her eyes "I'm worried about her John."

"Me too." He pressed a kiss to her forehead "me too." Four year old Dean stumbled into the room rubbing his eyes "Mommy, Daddy."

"Hey sweetie." Mary smiled at her oldest child "What are you doing out of bed." She swooped him up in her arms and he wrapped his small arms around her neck resting his head on her shoulder.

"You guys are loud." He muttered glaring at his dad who just laughed. Dean, at a mature four years of age liked his sleep undisturbed and it had been pure hell when they had brought the newborn twins home.

John and Mary had been married for six years and now had three children, two boys and a girl. Four year old Dean and six month old twins Sam and Buffy.

Two days ago they had brought Buffy into the hospital worried because she hadn't been eating. The doctors had wanted to keep her for a couple of nights of observation. Reluctantly John had let them...

Sam calmed down in John's arms and Mary smiled saying softly so not to awaken the dozing child on her chest "It's time we get these boys to bed."

John grinned "Then we can get to bed ourselves."

Mary rolled her eyes "As much as I love you we have to get up early tomorrow to pick up Buffy." The doctor had called to ell them the crisis had passed and the youngest member of their family could be returned home.

"Let's hit the sack then wife." John grinned heading to the nursery. He could swear he heard Mary stick her tongue out at him.

* * *

"Officer I just want to get my daughter." John told the police officer softly barely containing his temper the grief palpable around him. He stood at the side of the street as the firefighters hosed down what was left of his home.

Dean sat in the backseat of his prized black Impala holding his crying little brother close fumbling with a bottle someone had handed to the little boy. John Winchester wouldn't let anyone touch his sons.

People could hardly blame him though; he had just lost his wife.

"You understand not to leave town?" The officer asked and John nodded. Once he was giving the okay John strapped Sam into his car seat and Dean into the front passengers seat and took off heading to the hospital as the sky lightened.

He signed the necessary papers and only felt the frantic edge fade as his little girl was put into his arms.

"Hey sweetie." He crooned softly tears making there way silently down his cheeks. He looked at his little girl, so much like her mother and felt his heart clench.

Half an hour later he pulled up in front of a picturesque house and a short round African woman emerged out the front door almost as if she was expecting them.

Missouri Mosley studied John for a moment then ordered "You better get those babes in the house and in a proper bed for the night. Then get some rest and we'll talk in the morning."

"I want to know what killed her." John gritted out his body exhausted but his mind gripped in a terror.

"I know child." Missouri said softly sympathy in her eyes "But there's time enough tomorrow for demons, tonight you need to focus on those little ones." She looked beyond him into the car where Dean sat perfectly still in the car his eyes emotionless, his small body unmoving. "They'll be missing their mother something fierce" she said all too knowingly.

**

* * *

****3 Years Later…**

It wasn't the easiest thing dealing with two three year olds and a moody seven year old on the road but John Winchester managed, barely.

"You're a meanie Deanie." 3 year old Buffy cried at her older brother glaring up at him in all her toddler fury. She wasn't going to let him get away with using her dolls as target practice for his bebe gun.

"Get over it squirt." Dean grinned ruffling her blond hair.

She stamped her foot at him renewing her glare tactics.

He used a great defense of his own and picked her up twirling her around "You know you can't stay mad at your favorite brother."

"Can too." Buffy said unconvingly wrapping her arms around her neck muttering "And your not my favorite brother, Sammy is."

"Member," Sam muttered from where he was on the floor in the hotel room watching TV "were twins so it doesn't count."

"Does too." Buffy argued back then looked up at Dean for confirmation. Big brothers knew stuff like this. He nodded and she grinned.

Suddenly the room shook violently and Buffy terrified buried her head into Dean's shoulder. Sam stood up, forgetting the television, and rushed to his big brother. In scary situations Daddy had always told them to stay close to Dean, he would protect them. That's what big brothers were for.

"C'mon." Dean told his younger brother handing him a backup and picked up a bigger bag for himself. Earthquakes were never a good sign and despite his young years Dean knew there was nothing normal about that one.

Still holding Buffy he made his way out of the hotel room Sam holding on to his shirt and through the parking lot heading towards a well lit diner across the street.

"Told you boys that little trick would lure the Hunter's kids out." An evil voice laughed "They look just about snack sized." A group of demons surrounded them and Dean moved Sam closer to him glaring at the leader of the gang.

"So were you born that fugly or was a choice cause dude I got to tell you no chicks gonna wanna screw that." He postured putting on a brave face.

Buffy raised her head hearing her brother's confidence and yelled "Yeah poophead."

"Your not suppose to piss off the scary demons guys." Sam muttered reaching for Buffy's hand. She let loose of Dean enough to form a connection with her twin.

"I want Daddy." Buffy whispered softly to Dean tears appearing in her vivid green eyes.

"It's okay." Dean tried to tell her "It will be okay." His voice lacked conviction.

"Now why would a couple of grown… whatever the hell you are pick on a group of helpless children." A man appeared behind them walking calmly towards the leader. "Now I'd hate to sound like a cliché but you should really pick on somebody your own size." The guy pulled out a shotgun and aimed letting loose a loud explosion that split the skull of the leader.

"Now," he hefted the gun on his shoulder "Would anybody like to go home and take a nice long bubble bath or are you looking for more violence tonight. A demon charged and the man muttered "More violence it is." Before drawing back the gun and using it was a baseball bat. When the demon bent over he pulled a dagger out shoving it into the back of its throat.

The fight was over quickly and a pile of dead demon corpses lay around them, "Name's Caleb by the way." The man, Caleb approached them.

"I'm Dean Winchester, this is my little brother Sam and my sister Buffy." He indicated the little boy beside him and the girl in his arms. He watched Caleb apprehensively.

"Now I don't bite." Caleb laughed "That was mighty brave of you back there boy."

"I've learned from my father." Dean shrugged off the compliment. Buffy wiggled out of his arms and once her feet reached the ground she approached Caleb dragging Sam with her.

"It appears so." Caleb said mysteriously.

She looked up at him and asked thoughtful "Are you a hero like my daddy?"

"I reckon I am." Caleb smiled charmed by the little girl and her two brothers.

John Winchester panicked screeched into the driveway of the hotel having discovered he was being kept busy while the demons he was hunting went after his children. The sight that greeted him filled him with relief.

"Now why am I not surprised to find you in this mess." John laughed walking up to his old friend.

"Do you always leave these children unattended?" Caleb questioned good naturedly and Buffy rushed up to her father throwing her arms around her legs followed by Sam who almost knocked him over.

John gave Dean a curt nod telling him he did well and turned to Caleb grinning "Now who says they were unattended, as I remember you were pretty good as a babysitter a few years ago. You've just gotten better."

Caleb returned his old partners grin "Just call me a guardian angel."

"So what are your plans?" John asked Caleb seriously lifting both Buffy and Sam up into his arms and Dean came to stand beside him.

Caleb looked at John and his small family "Well I figured I'd follow you and yours around, make sure you don't get those children killed."


End file.
